List of Kaijumon monsters
This is a list of monsters on StarToon's Kaijumon franchise. Kai's Kaijumons Grimdown Voiced by: * Frank Welker Grimdown One of the monsters of Kai (A hybrid of cat, gremlin and troll). Megaetta Voiced by: * Zack Isaac Sanchez Megaetta One of the monsters of Kai (a hybrid of mermaid and octopus). Trueyeti Voiced by: * Frank Welker Trueyeti One of the monsters of Kai (a hybrid of yeti and gigantopithecus). Hemkabeast Expresado por: * Zack Isaac Sanchez Hemkabeast Uno de los monstruos de Kai (un híbrido de conejo, gárgola, duende y robot). Bee Spell-a-Lucky Voiced by: * Kristin Chenoweth Bee Spell-a-Lucky One of the monsters of Kai (a hybrid of rag doll and alien humanoid). Carlnigel Voiced by: * Cam Clarke Carlnigel One of the monsters of Kai (a hybrid of chicken and sulphur-crested cockatoo). Sergio's Kaijumons Janasuki Voiced by: * Kristin Chenoweth Janasuki One of the monsters of Sergio (a hybrid of sunflower and nymph). Celestia Voiced by: * Jessica DiCicco Celestia One of the monsters of Sergio (a fairy with celestial). Devillord Voiced by: * Robert Smigel Devillord One of the monsters of Sergio (a skeleton with overlord pirate). Auli'i's Kaijumons Pick-A-Shoe Voiced by: * Channing Tatum Pick-A-Shoe One of the monsters of Auli'i (a hybrid of mouse, cat and rabbit). Newthree Voiced by: * Enrique Iglesias Newthree One of the monsters of Auli'i (a lizard). Vanvi Voiced by: * Collin Dean Vanvi One of the monsters of Auli'i (a mule deer). Bernardo's Kaijumons Firey Voiced by: * Zack Isaac Sanchez Firey One of the monsters of Bernardo (a hybrid of slug that resembles a minion). Chibinyan Voiced by: * Matt Stone Chibinyan (a play on "chibi") One of the monsters of Bernardo (a hybrid of cat and fox). Tegasus Voiced by: * Dustin Hoffman Tegasus (a play on "pegasus") One of the monsters of Bernardo (a hybrid of pegasus and lion). Fernando's Kaijumons Ninjadog Voiced by: * Bill Farmer Ninjadog One of the monsters of Fernando (a hybrid of dog, elephant and pixie). Ponpollo Voiced by: * Veronica Taylor Ponpollo One of the monsters of Fernando (a hybrid of jellyfish and human). Twilight Stocking Voiced by: * Sarah Silverman Twilight Stocking One of the monsters of Fernando (a hybrid of angel and pony). Francisball Voiced by: * Jason Sudeikis Francisball One of the monsters of Fernando (a anthropomorphic golf ball). Lilo's Kaijumons Trixie Princess Voiced by: * Anna Faris Trixie Princess One of the monsters of Lilo (a Sprixie princess). Maui's Kaijumons Koreademon Voiced by: * Zack Isaac Sanchez Koreademon One of the monsters of Maui (a hybrid of demon, ladybug, cat and elk). Moana's Kaijumons Isabikini Voiced by: * Liza Ramirez Sanchez Isabikini One of the monsters of Moana (a hybrid of humanoid, nymph, Altantean and mermaid). Mocho's Kaijumons Were-Spider Voiced by: * Steve Aoki Were-Spider One of the monsters of Mocho (a hybrid of werewolf, spider, human, mummy, Frankenstein's monster, blob and vampire). Guillermo's Kaijumons Joy Rivera Voiced by: * Linda Larkin Joy Rivera One of the monsters of Guillermo (a hybrid of emotion, deer, skeleton, mermaid, action figure and mouse). Maya's Kaijumons Waría Voiced by: * Kristen Bell Waría One of the monsters of Maya (a hybrid of mantis, tree, Martian, turtle, whale shark and starfish). Category:Species Category:Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2038 Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2028 Category:Kaijumon